Fluid dispenser systems, such as fluid soap dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of fluid upon actuation of the dispenser. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to dispense the fluid in the form of foam by, for example, injecting air into a liquid to create a foamy mixture of liquid and air bubbles. Existing soap dispensers have become very popular; however, the efficacy of the soap solutions in killing bacteria is not always as high as desired.